There are a number of compositions currently marketed as antiemetics. The compositions contain at least one active ingredient that provides for observed therapeutic effects. Among the active ingredients given in such antiemetic compositions are dolasetron and granisetron.
It is desirable to provide a new route of administration for antiemetics that rapidly produces peak plasma concentrations of the compounds. The provision of such a route is an object of the present invention.